


(After Vegas)

by soft_princess



Series: Vegas, NV [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Community: slash_100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_princess/pseuds/soft_princess
Summary: Larry was in a meeting when Xander showed up for work on Tuesday morning. Larry was never, ever, in a meeting that early in the day.
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Xander Harris
Series: Vegas, NV [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658068
Kudos: 7





	(After Vegas)

**Epilogue**

Phone sex was a lot of things, and boring was definitely not one of them.

It was almost eight o'clock when Rupert called. Xander had already tried to figure out the time difference thing, and it didn't take him very long to put two and two together and realize that it was already tomorrow where Rupert was. Early tomorrow, but still tomorrow, and Rupert did have to get some sleep before he had to go in to work in the morning.

He didn't want Rupert to hold him responsible if he couldn't do his job right, so Xander tried to keep the phone call brief, but Rupert would have none of it. Xander had given up really easily, and one thing had led to another, until the opportunity presented itself for Xander to cross off one more things on his 'sexual kinks and position to be tried in my lifetime' list.

When he finally hung up the phone two hours later, he lay sprawled on his bed, grinning like an idiot. He could still hear Rupert's hoarse voice in his ear, and his body was humming contently, reminding Xander that Rupert was still very definitely a god, even with a continent and an ocean in between them.

That's when Larry decided to call.

He told Xander all about his weekend in Frisco with Andrew. About how much fun they'd had, but how grateful they were to finally be back home in their huge, comfortable bed, because the B&B they were staying at kind of stank in the bed department. Something about two twin beds pushed together and smelly sheets.

Xander made some non-committal sounds, although he was only half listening. He listened just enough to know when to say 'yeah' and when to just hum and nod absently. Larry didn't seem to notice at all. He told Xander to take the next day off and come back to work on Tuesday morning. "You earned it."

Xander figured Larry had talked to Charles first before calling him, but he didn't mention it. "Thanks, boss. Good night." And he hung up.

Groaning and feeling his muscles protest loudly, he reluctantly got himself up from the bed and went into the bathroom to clean himself up and brush his teeth. Clean and now aware of the nice big hickey on his shoulder, he came back and buried himself under the covers. He was still grinning. He'd have to do something about the part where he looked like an idiot.

Later.

He slept most of the day on Monday, pretty much unable to move. He figured that was a small price to pay for having sex repeatedly in the space of two days. It was definitely a price he wouldn't mind paying often. Rupert called him again around suppertime, but the man sounded even more exhausted than the night before, and didn't protest at all when Xander told him to go to bed.

Larry was in a meeting when Xander showed up for work on Tuesday morning. Larry was never, ever, in a meeting that early in the day. He always said it was a bad time for decision making because he hadn't had his third cup of coffee yet, and he couldn't function on less.

"Might be a big contract that can't wait," Charles said, looking away from Xander and picking up the plans they were working on before the weekend.

Xander tried to get more information out of Charles, but got no response, and finally he shrugged and followed Charles in the drawing room. They put down the plans and set to work.

About an hour later, the door to the room swung open, startling them both. "Xander, my office!" Larry yelled, although he had a grin on his face so wide Xander thought it might get stuck there. Also, Larry really didn't need to yell because Xander was just three feet away, and the screaming made him wince.

"Yikes!" he said, raising an eyebrow at Charles, who shrugged and turned back to the plans with a knowing smile on his face. Xander frowned. "What's going on here?"

"My office, Xander, _now_ ," Larry repeated, voice slightly lower than before. "Come on, I haven't got all day."

"Okay, then." Xander glared at Charles on his way out, but the man was hunched over the table and didn't glance his way at all. 

As soon as Xander walked past Larry into the office, Larry pushed the door closed and grabbed Xander by the shoulders, looking right into his eyes. If that was possible, Larry's grin got even wider. 

He said: "We have a new contract. I want you to take it." Then he added in a lower voice: "Very nice hickey you got there, by the way."

"What kind of contract?" Xander asked, dubiously, and choosing to ignore the other comment.

"Book store. Full contract, Xander. We're talking bookshelves, counter, desk, display tables, the whole nine yards."

"Wow." A contract like this was a once in a lifetime deal. Xander couldn't remember this company ever getting one of those. They were bookshelf experts, sure, but most people couldn't afford a custom built bookshelf in the first place, let alone a custom built _store_. "What's the catch?" This was like a dream come true, almost literally, and Xander had a bit of a pessimistic streak in him. There had to be something that sucked to counteract the awesomeness of this contract.

"The catch?" Larry finally released Xander's shoulders and went to sit down, motioning for Xander to do the same.

Xander grabbed the nearest chair and slumped down. "There's always a catch, Larry. This sounds too good to be true."

"Oh, _that_ sort of catch." Larry didn't stop grinning. He reached for a blue folder and opened it. "Well I guess the catch would be that it's an overseas project." He paused, which Xander figured meant Larry was trying to give Xander time to digest the information. Xander just kept looking at him expectantly. Overseas could mean a lot of things. Japan was overseas. Heck, if you wanted to get technical about it, you could even say that South America was overseas. Sort of, anyway.

Larry leaned forward. "England, Xander. The project's in England. One of the librarians Charles spoke with this weekend wants to open a book store, and he wants us for all the wood work."

"England?" Xander's heart was beating fast; he hadn't heard anything past that part. _England_. "You want me to go to England? For a contract?" 

"Yeah, and from the looks of it, this is a long-term project. We're talking four to six months to complete. The contractor wants to have the shop ready in time for a fall opening." Larry pushed a stack of papers towards Xander, and he picked them up, immediately realizing that it was the actual contract. "The guy's loaded, Xander. Insane, completely insane, because putting this much money in a bookshop is just--" Larry threw up his hands at a loss for words. "It's apparently a family thing, but it doesn't matter. For that big of a contract, the bosses are ready to give you a full expense package, with trips back home at least once a month, and anytime you need it in case of an emergency."

Xander just blinked.

There was nothing he could say to this, he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was going to England; London, to be exact, if he read the contract right. While he had Rupert's address, Xander didn't know English geography at all. From all the talking they'd done on Sunday, though, Xander had at least figured out that Rupert wasn't all that far from London. And that was a good thing.

Oh. God. They had a chance at this. They'd get to figure out quickly if it was just sex; they'd get on each other's nerves by the end of a week, if it was, but if it wasn't--

Which, of course, was betting on the fact that Rupert would let Xander stay with him, which was--not all that unlikely, or at least Xander liked to think it wasn't.

Larry interrupted his thoughts. "Cool, huh?"

"You don't say," Xander whispered. "So, uh, who's my new employer?"

"You'll do it?"

Xander rolled his eyes. "Come on, Larry, I'm sure Charles told you all about the weekend already. You knew I wouldn't be able to say no."

Larry laughed. "Yeah, I knew."

_Smug bastard_ , Xander thought. "So?"

"Some guy named Wyndam-Pryce."

_Tight-Pants_. Xander looked at Larry with wide eyes, mouth agape, but Larry didn't seem to notice that at all.

"He inherited big family money, apparently," Larry continued, but Xander really wasn't listening to him now.

Wesley Tight-Pants had orchestrated this. All weekend, he'd been with Charles, while Xander and Rupert were in the room, and oh, God, Charles' smirk made sense now. The bastard had to have been in on it.

Xander really couldn't be even just a little angry. Sure, they'd pretty much decided Xander and Rupert's fate behind their backs, but-

Oh, Xander seriously didn't care. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up from the papers in his hand to find Charles smiling down at him. Xander hadn't heard him come in at all.

"We had to," Charles said, sitting down. "Man, you're a stubborn kind of guy when you want to be, and yeah." He shrugged. "We knew you guys would do the whole 'can't leave everything behind' thing, so we came up with this plan. And hey, it's not like it's such a hardship for Wesley. Guy's got the money and nothing to spend it on."

Xander grabbed him in a hug. "Thank you. Seriously, just _thank you_."

"Anytime, man, anytime," Charles said, pulling back. "I better get back to work. Gotta do all the work on this one on my own now."

"Yeah, good luck with that."

Charles nodded at Xander. "Good luck with your librarian, man. Make sure you give us a call once in a while."

"Will do."

After Charles had gone, Larry got Xander to fill all the necessary paperwork, took him out to lunch, and then told him to go home and start packing. Xander agreed, but he knew the first thing he was going to do had absolutely nothing to do with packing.

He picked up his phone while the door was still closing and put down his keys on the kitchen counter.

"Rupert Giles."

"Hi, it's--it's Xander," he stuttered, suddenly nervous.

"Oh, hello," Rupert said. Xander could hear the smile in his voice, and he stopped fiddling with his keys. "I was expecting your call, actually."

"Were you?" Xander sat up on the counter, a grin spreading on his face. He really had it bad. So bad. Just hearing Rupert's voice, he was already half hard, and feeling like he was up in the clouds again. 

"Yes, Wesley and I had quite an interesting chat today. It seems he's decided to do something quite foolish." Rupert laughed.

"Yeah, you could call it that. I'd say completely insane, but that's just me."

Rupert stopped laughing, and he was quiet for a moment. Xander bit his lip, suddenly wondering if this was such a good idea after all. Oh _god_ , what if Rupert didn't want him there? 

Rupert finally spoke, voice low, almost whispering. "I suppose I should make room for you, then." He sounded uncertain too.

Xander let out a short breath. "If-if you want to. I mean, I don't want to intrude or anything." That was true, he really didn't want to intrude, but he wanted Rupert to say that he wasn't going to, and that he was welcome to stay with him, and-

He got his wish.

"I would be delighted, Xander, I assure you. Perhaps we can make more headway on that list of yours while you're here."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"I'll be waiting for you, then."

"And what will you do when I get there?" Not that Xander couldn't very well imagine it on his own, but he liked to hear Rupert talk, and again, phone sex, so not boring.

"Well, I suppose first I'll have to make sure you truly understand how welcome you are to stay," Rupert started, his voice dropping down another level, into the really husky tone Xander liked so much. While Rupert was talking, Xander made his way into the living room and lay down on the couch.

"Tell me?"

The End.


End file.
